As You Walk On By
by audreyurbyy
Summary: Clark was just doing his business in his yard, until he heard a scream. All meyham in just one old farm house, how much work could it be? R
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: okay, i haven't written a story in so long. I had over 10 stories on fanfiction, but i just deleted them. roleplay helped me to get better thats for sure.

The small girl opened the door. She had no idea what was going on. She crept out of the little room and looked down the hall. Her sight must've gone wrong, since she saw a little white figure down the hall. As soon as she saw what she had seen, the scream of hers rang though the halls of the house and even in the hearing range of a sleeping bat.

Clark Kent was outside doing all the heavy lifting. He heard a clear screech from next door. In a flash, Clark appeared next to the frightened little girl. He looked down at the 8 year old in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked in concern of the little girl. The girl was still frozen in her steps, she still had no answer. "What is your name?" He hoped for an answer from the shy, frightened, and still little girl. She turned torwards Clark with a blank face and slowly answered "Corrin." She turned back of what she had seen. Clark bent down and asked another question "Can you tell me what's the matter Corrin?"

Corrin turned back to Clark and pointed down the hall. Clark's eyes followed and looked down the hall. He got up slowly and walked down the carpeted path to a set of doors. As soon as he got the the set of doors he called for Corrin to follow. He opened the door and looked inside.

As he peered inside he saw a crying white figure that looked exactly like Corrin. The ghostly figure looked up and said "Get out, who are you? What are you doing?"

Clark noticed that the white girl didn't even dress modern. The only thing that came to his mind to ask what the day is. He asked and her and the quiet reply was "all Hallows Eve 1726" she stood up and continued. "He's coming to get me, you have to help me." She stepped out of the room and uns down the hall.

He saw the white figure run down the hall and dissappear. He noticed that Corrin's face was still blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark stood at the one spot, thinking of what just happened. Corrin had grew a smile in a minimum of 2 seconds flat. She followed where the ghost had been "we need to help her!" Corrin shouted and ran down the stairs. "I need to help her! She's me!" The girl's scream continued on. Clark just stood there taking it all in. Soon, the door bell had rang. He looked out the window and noticed a familiar face. It was Lana. Clark turned and heard little chuckles of a grown man. It definetly wasn't happy chuckles. It was demon-like. Clark ran down the stairs to answer the door. He noticed on the way down the stairs, was Corrin sitting on the couch still screaming in faded breaths. While opening the door, he heard Lana's voice. "What are you doing here?" Lana's voice changed to dismay. He looked at her "Uh, I was watching Corrin." Lana's face and mind were so utterly confused "whose Corrin?"

He turned and pointed to the couch "Thats Corrin." Lana shook her head in disbelief. "Clark, theres no one there" The muscular guy walked over to the couch and sat next to the girl. "No Lana, what are you talking about? She's right here, sitting next to me." He turned back to the girl and her face turned from flesh to bone and then back to flesh in just a wink.

"Clark! I still have no idea what's going on here!" Lana shouted. He ignored her and walked over to the family cabinent and there he found an old family photoalbum. The year printed said 1726-1746. The first page had the girl that he saw running down the hall in it. The next page, it showed the same girl with a pillow suffercating her. Just 4 pages over it showed a baby with a name perfectly printed on the back that spelt out Corrin.

A few more pages over it showed Corrin living her life in black and white.

Clark then relized what just happened."Corrin has a dead sister, and Corrin is dead." Flipping couple pages again it showed Corrin getting murdered the same way her dead sister did.

Corrin got up "What do you think your doing? Leave my family alone! I'm not dead!" She exclaimed and grabbed the photoalbum out of Clark's hands and ran outside with it. He spotted her under a tree that was also spotted in the album. Lana walked up behind Clark "I still need to know whats going on. Whats going on here I don't know?" She reminded. Clark turned to Lana. "What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean what I'm doing here? Should that be any of your business?" Lana was ticked. Clark had no idea what to say, he just took a few steps backwards. "Maybe we both should leave, or maybe you should, theres very bad business here, just go."After what Lane heard from clark, her eyes started to glow, as if she was about to cry. She walked out the front door and she mumbled until she got into the care. He watched her walk out the door, he always have, there's nothing new. Clark looked back out the backyard window. "Well today has been pretty ironic. I just wanted to do some work in the yard, but this ended up happening? I'm definetly not going to get any work done." He sighed. He was still trying to get a small thought about this whole tragedy into his head, but nothing came to mind.

A few more guyish chuckles came from the stairs. It scared him, he hates when these kinds of things happen to him. Clark decided to walk over to the staircase. He heard foot steps as if they were living a normal day. _Maybe he's the murderer?_ He thought. While inspecting the stairs, he heard the back door slam, he soon heard Corrin screaming. Purhaps this is why the former families moved out to get away from this mess. There hasn't been a family that stayed longer than a year.

"Corrin! Tell me what the hell is going on here!" Clark yelled, so he can just get this over with and get some work done. She appeared "I want my mother!" The english accent came from her mouth. He felt like being nosey so he can at least think of something. "Whats your mother's name?" the small girl looked up "What don't you get about leaving my family alone that you don't understand?" Clark obviously knew that she didn't really need him to help her out. So he just got pissed off and left the farm house.

He crossed the field unto his property and then to his porch. He kept looking over to the haunted house. He saw the inside of the house was in flames. He blinked and looked back to the house, it wasn't really on fire. "Seriously, whats going on here?" Clark asked himself. Martha was standing at the door and over heard his sentence. "Why what did happen?" Martha asked in concern.


End file.
